loves will
by death of love
Summary: i can not write a summary but its about a will that kags grandpa left her and kikyo and sota just read to find out more


I do not own Inu Yasha If u see spelling errs tell me k. sorry if it is confusing if you have any ideas tell me k. this is my first fan fic. Yes I know that llij has the same one well news flash I am llij I just cant login under that s/n I lost the password to it ;-; that is y it never got updated sorry about that hehehehehe just tell me what you think of it ………………………………………………………………………..…………………..

Age: who?

19: Heiten & Souta

21: Kag and Ships

22: Inu and Rin & Sango

23: Kikyo and Miroku and Shess

"This is the place, Joe, do you think that is Kagome?" said Steve as he got out of the car.

"It might be it looks like her. Lets ask." said Joe to Steve "Hi are you Miss Higurashi, Kagome?" Joe ask the young lady standing by the black sedan wearing a 3/4 blue shirt that showed her midriff with a v-neck and a midnight blue metallic skirt that came to her upper thigh.

"As if, I'm Kikyo who may you be, cutie" she said batting her eyelashes at the men and leaning over the sedan to give them a better view of her chest and causing her skirt to barely cover her butt.

"**No, she is not, I am Kagome Higurashi**" said a young woman wearing a white and light pink dress said as she came up the walk. "Oh, we had a hard time finding you Miss Higurashi. We found your grandfather's will and he left you some stuff in the will" the older man said turning to face Kagome

"Did he leave anything for me?" Kikyo ask while chewing on her gum and winking at the younger man, Joe said, as he try not to puke, "No he did not leave anything for you I'm sorry he only left some stuff for a Souta and Kagome Higurashi" Kagome started to cough to hide the fact that she was laughing

"Souta will be home at 3:12 if you want to wait" said Kagome as she unlocked the door.

"No, we will come back around 3:30 if that is ok with you Miss Higurashi?" Joe said try to get away form Kikyo and trying not to puke up his lunch "**That will be fine with me Mr. …."** "Steve and he is Joe" he said as he pointed to the man trying to get out of Kikyo grip.

3:35 

"Your grandfather left some land in Kyoto to you Miss Kagome and to Mr. Souta he left the deed to his house here in the U.S. along with $50,000 going to each one of you" Steve said as he read Shou's will to the three.

Joe decided not to come with be cause of Kikyo. "And me, right?" ask Kikyo as she tried to look at the will.

"No, Kikyo, it states that he left you $5,000, but you have to prove our self worthy of it by what is said in the will."

"And, that is what" Kikyo asked snappily at Steve "You have to do work for 6 months there in Kyoto or in the U.S."

"Me, Kikyo Higurashi, as if! I don't do work." Kikyo states as her flings her hair over he shoulder trying to look dignified, but she looked stupid

"Here is your airplane ticket Miss Kagome, " said Steve as he gave her the tickets to Kyoto.

"**Wha? Airplane, why would I need a airplane ticket for**." As she looks at them for the date and time

"Yes, you have to claim the land in person, Sango Hoshi has the keys and the deeds to the lands you have to get them from her"

"**O.K**." said Kagome "**what time is the flight leave at**?"

"9:35 am next Monday" said Steve as he is getting up to leave "I bid you a good night"

should I stop? Ummmmmmmmmm na I will add more 

On the plane to Kyoto 

(Kag-chan

Here you go a new diary since the last one got lost

Love, Souta)

(Hi diydiy,

I am Kagome see my Jiji-chan die last year and in his will it said that I inherited an old house of his when I become 21. Which was yesterday and now I am going to Kyoto, to clam it along with the other stuff that he left to me and my sister Kikyo but she is only wants the money he left me she coming in 3 weeks with her boyfriend Heiten) #shutters#(I swear he is a demon and he is 4 yrs younger than her. I wonder if they are nice at Tama University)

In Kyoto 

Kags p.o.v. 

I look around for the driver that they arranged to pick me up and I see someone holding a sign that says "Kagomee Higureshi" I try not to laugh at the misspellings I walk up to him and ask, "**are you looking for Kagome Higurashi?"**

He stutters out a "_yes ma'am_"

"**Hi, I was looking for you are you the driver that the Tai-Toshi law firm sent?**" as I look him over he was at least 5 in' taller then me light brown hair with red highlights in it, fairly built, over all he was cute.

"_Yes, I'm __Machiko, Taka at your services. This way to the car, your stuff came on a earlier flight than you it is at the house already waiting for _you" as he walks me to the car.. I thought he said car not a limo! He opens the door for me and takes my stuff I had with me and puts in the trunk, and as we came up to the house I was shocked it was huge it looked like it had 10 bedrooms and a wonderful court yard in the front where two people were standing on the porch waiting for some one 'I hope that's the Hoshi's'

Nom p.o.v. 

"_Hi, you must be Kagome_." A woman asks Kagome as she approaches the house. "**Yes, and you are**?" '**I wonder if this is Sango**' "_Oh, I'm Hoshi, Sango and he is Hoshi, Miroku, my husband_" '**and I am right'** she said as she pointed to the young man standing by the house with black hair, he was wearing a green muscle shirt and black pants, standing next to him there were two men with silver hair one had a tan suit on the other was wearing a blue muscle shirt and cut off blue jeans.

"**Who is the one with white hair**?" I ask "_Which one? Yash is the one in blue muscle shirt or Shess is the one in tan suit? They are both my brothers in law. They live next-door to this house, Yash live on the right, Shess lives on the left with his wife Rin_."

"**Oh, ... Are they nice, because I am going to move into the house since it is close to the university, that I am planning to go to**."

"_oh, what year are you_?"

"**Sophomore this year at T.U**."

"**oh, Yasha is going there to he is a sophomore, too. I sure he will give you a tour of the campus if you ask him to**."

"Hey, Sango whose the girl you're talking to" the one in the blue muscle shirt yelled as he came over to where we were sitting on the porch. "_Yasha, this is Kagome, Shou's granddaughter. Kagome, this is Inu- Yasha_."

"**Hi, nice to meet you**"

'Shou was not lying when he said she looked like an angel' "Hey, it is nice to finally meet you Kagome"

"**Uh**" 'o…no please do not tell me grandpa was telling stories about me'

"He talked a lot about you"

"**oh, um... what did he say about me**?"

"_Hentai!_"

_#slap, hit, kick#_

_"Sango, my love how can you say that"_

_#sweat drop#_

"**dose that happen offend a round here**? "

#tap, tap#

"**ay!**" Kagome yells as someone taps her shoulder startling her

"Sorry, we did not mean to scare you"

"**it is o.k**."

"Where do you want the stuff?"

"**Just put it in the house**"

"Moving in are you"

"**Yes, is that a problem for you**"

"nope, but to give you warning you will need some drapes for the north facing up stairs bedroom"

"**Why?**"

"A pev. named Kouga live across the street and the window is directly across form his and he has a rep. going saying he can have any girl he wants"

"**oh, thanks for the tip**"

"no, problem, so you are going to Tama University."

"**Yes, but I have no clue where anything is**"

"I will show you around if you want me to" Yasha said smoothly or rather tried to.

"**Really, thank you that will be a big help**"

"on one condition"

Kagome eyes him blankly thinking 'if is perverse he is going to be in a world of hurt no matter how cute he is' "**And what might that be? Inu Yasha"**

"Yasha is fine, and the condition is you let me take to the ice-cream Shoppe near the campus and let me know if you need help with anything K" 'please say yes… please say yes…'

"**um…….** 'ok he is nicer than most boys', **O.k. Yash**"

'Yes! I got a date with her god she is angel'

"_oh, here is the keys and the paperwork for the house, Yash has the spare key so if you get locked out you can ask him_"

"**thanks, so tomorrow Yash**?"

" be ready by noon kay."

"**kay**"

later that night 

"**so many boxes... I wonder if I can get Yasha to help me?**" #dig-dong# "**ugh... the door is open**"

"it is me...where are you, Kag…." Yasha said as he looks around for her. He sets the food he brought with him on the table

"**Yasha is that you?" 'well speak of the devil…..well demon'**

"yep now where are.."

"**up-stairs**"

"need help?" he ask as he saw her in the middle of the room filled with boxes and boxes.

"**Nope...#rolling her eyes# but I need to get some dinner...**"

"No... you don't"

"**Why? Don't I?**"

"I brought you some take-out it is down stairs"

"**Thanks**"

"How about you clean up while set out the food I hope you like pizza" he said over his shoulder as he was going down stairs

"**that would be great... thanks Yasha**"

down stairs

"**ummmm...smells great**"

"Here, take a seat" said yasha handing her a plate

"**So do you know the campus well**?"

"Ya, here is the 411 on the teachers Mr. Kasha the bio. teacher is fairly cool but boring as can be Miss. Koala the math teacher is said to be a witch……. She gives out loads of homework be careful of her if you say one thing she don't like she will add to the home work Mr. Chirrs is really cool he lets u sleep in class after u finish your work he will let you eat if we are not in the lab he is the chem. teacher most of the others are ok but watch out for the coach of the foot ball team he is crazy. The students you need to be careful of is Narku, and his group of flunkies and that's it really"

"**thanks for that info. Ummmmm**" giggles "**you have ummmm**" she says as she starts to laugh

"what! " 0.o;;;;;

"**here….**." Kagome said as she wiped off his nose "**you had pizza sauce on your nose "**

"oh" Inu Yasha should I make him blush here? said as some red tinted the bridge of his nose I'm mean 

tell me what you think just review or ask me for my yahoo or aim if u want to talk live cause this is my first one and I don't know if its good or ok or what………….so plzzzzzzz help

inu: poofs grrrrrrrrrrrr y did u make me blush

me: ummmm **runs and hides** hehehehe

kag: tosses water ballons ehheeheheheh

next chapter water fight with dogs………..stinks


End file.
